


The Avengers Know

by Boom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson Lives, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is alive. This is how the Avengers find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Knows

Tony is the first to find out. He’s still in SHIELDs computers. He sees the data, the money being funneled into the project and upon further digging, it’s single patient. He sends a donation Fury won’t miss. Lola has been sitting in a warehouse for the past God knows how many years. It doesn’t take him long to fix up the vintage beauty, replace the components his father never really got right so she flies like a dream. Fury gives it to Coulson when he wakes up as compensation. If Coulson is half as smart at Tony knows he is, he’ll see the repulser technology and thank Tony instead. Someday.


	2. Steve Knows

After the third test he asks and doesn’t get a straight answer. He digs and is blocked by red tape. He goes to Fury and the Director tries to give him the runaround. Only then does he threaten and Fury get his act together. He leads Steve to a remote part of the base, far, far underground to a room with a wall made of glass. Even from here Steve can hear the shrieks. Fury walks right up to the window, his hands clasped behind his back, his face impassive as his best friend, his one good eye, screams to let him die. Steve can see from here, from the shadows the horrifying spider working hard on Coulson’s insides while a human, a doctor bickering with an attendant, works on his brain. Coulson is awake and Steve can’t stand it.

He doesn’t deny the tests after that.


	3. Natasha Knows

Natasha figures it out when Malinda is taken off desk duty. She doesn’t try to dig like Steve and Tony, she just looks up who else was moved around. FitzSimmons are no longer in R&D. Ward received a promotion. She follows him because he’s the least likely to notice her and hovers in the background as he walked right up to the refurbished Bus and Phil Coulson standing at the ramp, waiting for him. She turns around and lets them go. He’ll tell her when he’s ready.


	4. Thor Knows

Thor finds out from Sif when she gets back to Asgard. The celebration is epic.


	5. Bruce Knows

Tony has always been terrible at keeping secrets. When he’s retelling his story of the Mandarin and the Malibu Incident it slips out almost as an after thought. Bruce startles to attention and asks Tony to explain, then settles back into his chair as Tony continues his story, his mind on a quiet suit he never really got to know.


	6. Clint Knows (Now)

Clint’s hands still on his bow, string pulled taught, arrow ready as he processes what he’s just been told. Coulson is alive. Coulson is _alive_. He takes a deep breath, refocusing on the target in front of him.

“Good.”

He lets it fly.


End file.
